Mercy
by placidwriter
Summary: AU. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. / ItaMitsu. SasuHina. Next Generation. [I do not own the Cover Image. All rights given.]
1. Birth

**I deleted all my other stories except for ****_Sweet Nothings_****. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with that one yet.**

**But this is just a small story of the 'non Canon, my Canon' couple ItaMitsu. I don't know if I'll actually continue this. Might just make is a suspenseful one-shot. You decide. Although if I don't continue this I don't know if it's still ItaMitsu or just Mitsuki-centric. Huh.**

**If you want to know about Mitsuki, read her bio in my bio. But you don't have to read that because most of her life story is changed due to the fact that that was written in the Naruto-Verse of No Massacre and this is written in the normal Naruto-Verse. Well, as best as it could be with the actions caused by the Mitsuki. So yeah.**

**Enjoy and feedback is welcome. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mercy<span>**

Hot rain poured down from the sky as Hariti wept for her children.

Lightning filtered outside and random shapes danced across the cave walls as a warning that evil would be amongst them soon enough and she prayed to Izanami-no-Mikoto that the heavy bearing she'd been bestowed with would not be it.

Another minute passed and her breath heaved. "Please.." her whispers went ignored, though, and she was suddenly pushing again. "Please!" She cried again as the pain was overbearing. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and sweat poured from her face onto the blankets laid underneath her.

"Enough." Rumbled life himself and she fell onto her back, sobbing in relief that she was able to breathe. "Catch your breath and then another push. We don't have time for you to be weak, the light is near." He grumbled and her unseeing eyes moved to where she knew the opening of the cave to be. It'd been five hours yet and she needed more time.

But within another minute he was forcing her to push again and her body listened.

* * *

><p>"Mitsuki," she heard the breathless whisper of her name and she jolted up, squinting her eyes when sudden light hit them. Her name sounded odd to her ears, having not heard it in over two years. And the sun was beating, meaning... meaning she could see. "It is you." The voice shakily whispered and suddenly she was brought into a strong embrace.<p>

Ramen filtered into her nose and a sob of relief left her throat. _Naruto._ That meant they hadn't killed her. That meant she was alive.

"Naruto." Another voice snapped, making it all too real. "We need to get her and the child back to the village. Sakura and Tsunade will attend to her there."

Child...

They let her keep...

She went back under quickly but it was a peaceful rest because she was safe and her baby was safe.

* * *

><p>A loud, annoying beeping noise woke her the second time. She felt in a daze and instantly knew they were pumping her with pain medicine. Morphine, probably.<p>

"You're awake." Someone gasped and she turned to her side lazily to fine Hinata Hyuga, her former charge, sitting in the chair next to her. She looked older than Mitsuki remember. She didn't look like the little fourteen year old stuttering mess she remembered.

"You're hair is longer." Mitsuki crocked and she realized that was her first words, besides cries for mercy, in the past two and a half years. Hinata seemed to notice the distress her voice held, grabbing a cup of somewhat lukewarm water and giving her small sips at a time. "Thank you." The whisper fell from her lips like honey and Hinata instantly knew it wasn't just for the water.

_Thank you for saving my life all those years ago._

"Your... daughter, I presume?" Hinata tripped over her words and Mitsuki wanted to smile but couldn't. That's why they let her live... she had a daughter.

"Where is she?" The former caregiver asked, her eyes hardened and she suddenly remembered she could see again. She wondered if they found out about the seals on her body, the torture and cruel punishment she bared. She wondered if they knew because someone other than her _needed_ to know.

Hinata rested a hand on her's and she wanted to flinch back but she couldn't. Not yet. "Ino-san is looking her over right now. She and Sakura-san should be bringing her back in soon." Hinata informed and she wanted to scream that her baby didn't need to be _looked over_. She needed to be locked up with the key buried so far in the earth's crust that she could never escape and no one could ever find her.

As if the world was against her, the pink haired medic she knew as Sakura Haruno walked through the door two minutes later. Behind her was a blonde that Mitsuki had never met personally but Hinata spoke of her quite often while they studied medicine together, Ino Yamanaka. And in her arms was a bundled up demon.

"You're awake!" Sakura grinned and Mitsuki shifted but said nothing to the younger girl. "That's good," she went on anyhow. "Tsunade-shishou had some questions for you so I'll have Ino go get her but first can I check you over? Just want to make sure everything is fine before we hand over baby girl."

_Baby girl_ she said it like the bundle of Pink blankets now being traded into Hinata's arms as the blonde left wasn't the child of evil.

But Mitsuki said nothing, not yet in the very least. She'd speak to Tsunade and Tsunade alone about the matter.

* * *

><p>After Sakura gave her the all clear, Tsunade walked inside and dismissed both Kunoichi after the child was handed over to it's mother.<p>

Honestly, Mitsuki wanted to be as far away from the little hellion as possible but even her own curiosity got the better of her. So she moved the pink blanket that covered her baby's face and a gasp fell from her lips.

"Yeah, we noticed that too." Tsunade said warily, shifting in her seat. Wow, the Hokage was uneasy. This day should be marked down in history. "What happen, Mitsuki? And please, don't leave out the slightest of details."

Mitsuki couldn't speak, though. Not now and not ever. Her eyes were on the beautiful little girl in her arms. Her skin was soft to touch a beautiful pale olive color. Her eyes were wide and the brightest shade of black they could be while still holding the darkness in them. Her hair was curly and thick and for an infant she had plenty of it on her head, laying there in black strings and fine lines. Her face was sculpted like a Greek Goddess and Mitsuki vaguely wondered if they might have accidentally switched babies. But this was her baby, this was _his_ baby.

She looked just like him.

"How many people know?" Mitsuki asked instead of telling the Hokage what she wanted to know. She knew this was bad, she knew she could be considered a traitor and her baby could be put on trial for death row. This innocent, beautiful child that just five minutes ago she herself wanted dead.

But she was just so _beautiful_.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi and I are the only ones who know." She answered slowly and Mitsuki went over the names in her head just as slow as her former mentor spoke them.

Sakura wouldn't tell and neither would Naruto or Kakashi because they were too close to this. This baby was a ticket to them in their brains so she was safe there. Hinata was loyal to those who were loyal to her and Mitsuki never gave her any reason to believe she was disloyal so she knew the younger girl would keep her word. And Tsunade was not only Hokage but she was her former mentor so Mitsuki knew the older woman would never go that far.

But Yamanaka. She was a gossip. Mitsuki didn't know her and she didn't know how professional the blonde would act with the information provided to her. For all they knew, all of Konoha could know by now.

"Don't worry," Tsunade sighed as if she had read her mind. "The secret is safe. Besides, we still don't know _which_ brother is the father. Only you do." She said, meaning she wanted Mitsuki to tell her, and Mitsuki wondered when the last time they'd seen the brothers because while they had similarities, the younger one looked more like their deceased mother from what she'd gathered.

Then again they're full brothers so even then a child could come out looking like their uncle.

"Brothers?" She asked, playing dumb. They didn't know who the father was and if she had anything to do with it, they wouldn't figure it out ever. She refused to let that happen. If that happened her daughter's future was written in stone. If they knew, she'd lose everything before she even got it.

"Mitsuki." Tsunade warned and she knew this would be a tough game to play but she needed time. A few years time.

She sighed and turned on her side, curling around her now sleeping child. "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama. But I am tired. Please leave and come ask your questions when I feel better."

She ignored the slamming door and whispered to her baby that they'd be alright. She'd make sure they were all right.


	2. Six Years

**Lavanya, and a few others it seems, wants me to pursue this so here goes nothing. This is set a few years after the last chapter. Throughout this story there will be plenty of flashbacks explaining the past and who Mitsuki was with those two and a half years, although you could probably guess.**

**Note: The summary is from a song name 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus but they are in no way in relations with one another so there is no need to listen to the song, although it's a great song so you should just because. That one line just made sense with the story so I decided to quote it as the summary.**

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mercy<span>**

Mitsuki sat with her back against the tree. Sakura Blossoms fell into her lap and she'd let a few pile before dusting them away to her left. Honestly, she hated the tree she sat under. Not necessarily _this_ tree in particular but what the Sakura Trees symbolize as a unit.

_There was a snap and she jolted up, fear clear in her expression and eyes holding something akin to child-like wonder. Another noise and this sounded like the scrunch of snow underneath someone's feet. _

_Someone was coming, she put together._

Ignoring the painful memory, she turned to the shuffling next to her. Bright eyes met her's and she still couldn't comprehend how the color black could be so warm and serene. Only her daughter could do that.

"Daijobu?" Her daughter's eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease in her forehead.

"Hai, Jihi-chan. Just thinking." Mitsuki smiled fondly and all negative emotions left the six year old who had crawled her way into her mother's lap. "Did you have a good nap?" She asked in hopes to completely change the subject, knowing her daughter was known to be quite curious.

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" She grinned, making Mitsuki remember she'd lost her left canine tooth last month. It was starting to grown back. "Were you thinking of Otou-san again, Kaa-chan?" She whispered and bit her lip.

Mitsuki's detour only held off the unavoidable curiosity her daughter held, it seems.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "Would you like to go home or visit your Auntie Hinata?" The two stood and Mitsuki could only hope that the thought of seeing Hinata would make Jihi backtrack and keep her questions to herself.

But it seemed her daughter was on a mission today.

"What _exactly_ about him were you thinking about?" The small girl continued as they walked through the park. It was mid-spring and everything looked so peaceful and sweet. Mitsuki wondered if she could get away with lying but by the excited look her daughter gave her, she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"The first time I met him, Jihi-chan. Now Auntie Hinata's house or home?" Mitsuki asked, continuing to detour her daughter from the conversation. It didn't last long, like she'd hope for, though.

"Home. Auntie Hinata is probably at the gardens and I don't want to bother her," the soft voice explained and Mitsuki couldn't help but smile because her daughter was so young yet so mature. After a moment Jihi spoke again, breaking the peace once more with her girlish voice. "How did you meet, Kaa-chan? Was it all romantic like when Miss Ino said she met her boyfriend?"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "Ino doesn't have a boyfriend, sweetheart. She just believes her and Sai are dating." She retorted and Jihi made a little 'oh' noise then frowned. "And not really no, your Otou-san and I didn't have a romantic meeting."

_"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out all on their lonesome." A teasing voice chuckled, but it was humorless and more of a dark laugh than anything. She frowned and glanced around, really wishing she could see through the three and bushes. This is what she gets for sneaking out after dark._

"He didn't come in a save you from bad guys like Auntie Hinata said?" Jihi's frown deepened and instantly Mitsuki regretting confiding in Hinata that night all those years ago. She should have kept the story, and Jihi's paternal heritage to herself.

_Another voice, this one deeper and with a bit of a rasp to it like he smoked too much for too many years, spoke next. "Don't be scared, sweetheart. We just wanna play a bit." She could hear the smirk in his voice and it made her frown and push her back against the tree, looking all around her._

_"Who is there? Show yourself, please!" She whispered but she also knew they could hear her with how quite the forest and night upon them was._

_"Pretty and Polite." A third voice teased and her eyes widened further. How many of them were there?_

Mitsuki looked down at the girl next to her and smiled, sadness filling her eyes. "He did save me, just in time too. But it wasn't really romantic." _Because he ended up being the one to hurt me._

_Suddenly five figures were around her and her heartbeat sped up. Bandits. She should have been able to fight them off with the small defense moves she'd learned from Neji and Naruto on occasion when he wasn't too busy looking for his teammate._

_But she couldn't fight them off._

_Because Mitsuki was weak._

_A whispered voice filled her ears before they could attack though, commanding her to shut her eyes. She listened, because maybe one of the Goddess' answered her prayers. _

_Gruesome screams filled the air and chills coated her arms but she refused to open her eyes. If she did she would have seen fierce red ones and the man slaughtered her pursuers whom had set out to cause her harm. She refused to acknowledge that she was being saved like some damsel in distress, by a stranger not less. She refused._

Jihi frowned even more and Mitsuki suddenly wanted to make her daughter feel better but she knew better than to lie to her. "Your Otou-san is a very strong man, Jihi-chan." She murmured offhandedly and her daughter looked at her in sudden surprise. "He's an important man, too. He was an elite ninja in Konoha once." She whispered, keeping her voice down just in case Tsunade had her tailed in hopes of figuring out the name of her daughter's father.

"He was?" Jihi gasped and Mitsuki paused, kneeling so she was the six year old's height. "Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" She whispered, noticing her mother's look.

But Mitsuki smiled shakily and traced under her daughter's right eye. "Inside here is something so powerful that one day, you'll become the greatest ninja in all of Konoha." She promised breathlessly and felt her heart flutter at her daughter's bright smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Really really real-"

Mitsuki laughed. "Yes, Jihi-chan, I swear it. If you train hard enough that is. I know just the man to do it help, too." She smiled and at her daughter's excited look, she felt more accomplished than ever before.

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, a tall man stood and watched through a window as a woman put her child to rest. His eyes glowed angry red but his face was void of any expression.<p>

"Tell me another story, Kaa-chan." The child with bright black eyes whispered in sleepy wonder.

Her mother laughed, "you look tired, sweetheart. Why don't I tell you one tomorrow before I drop you off at the academy?" She offered and the man tilted his head a fraction on an inch. _The academy... _

"Okay, Kaa-chan. Will it be about Otou-san?" She asked hopefully and his interest was peaked once more. _She speaks of me. That must mean she doesn't know._

"If you'd like. This time maybe I can tell you about-"

"His eyes!" The small girl squeaked and covered her own. "So red like rubies and powerful. More powerful than Uncle Neji's eyes, right Kaa-chan?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. Your father's eyes are very powerful. And one day your's will be too." She traced underneath one of the girl's eye sockets and she smiled.

"Kaa-chan..." she asked nervously and he watched curiously. "Will Otou-san be proud of me when we meet?"

"What? Where did you hear that you'd meet-"

"Tsunade-sama." She whispered and shifted uncomfortably. "When I got into the academy. Tsunade-sama came and told Tenten-sensei that Otou-san could show up at any time to see me. She said to look out and that he could hurt anyone that comes between us because I am his _sole heir_."

_She doesn't remember. They couldn't get through the seals, it seems._

"Jihi, your father won't be back to see you. We talked about this. And if he does, it won't be for a long while. There is no need to worry." She whispered and tucked the child in before quickly leaving the room.

"Jihi." He murmured with amusement in his voice.

_She named her Mercy._


	3. Nine Years

**Hi, sorry for the late update. I've been working on my other story - _Fragile Words_.**

**So kind of decided that each chapter will be just a snippet of sorts that are milestones in Jihi's life. Last chapter was when she was six, this is when she is nine.**

**Nothing big will start happening until she is sixteen and I'm not exactly sure what chapter that'll be but when I decide I'll let you know. Until then, enjoy.**

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercy<strong>

Jihi was nine years old when she graduated from the academy. Well, she was nine but in a month and three days she'd be ten so none of it really even mattered anymore.

She wasn't put on a normal Genin team because the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, obviously didn't believe she was normal enough to be on a normal team. Not that she minded at all, her and Shikamaru did fine on their own without two idiots holding them back.

It was well known around the village just who's daughter she was, by now. With one Uchiha back and having children of his own, it was clear she'd belonged to the other one. Though no one spoke it out loud, the fear that he was watching his daughter clouded over Konoha and protected her from even the slightest of insults.

But then again, who would want to mess with Itachi Uchiha's daughter in the first place?

* * *

><p>She always wondered what made her Auntie Hinata pick someone like her Uncle Sasuke to marry. They were opposites in every way and Jihi couldn't help but be curious.<p>

It wasn't so much that Sasuke was rude and ignorant to those around him - it was more the fact that he watched her, Jihi that is, like she was his brother. Ready to strike and kill his family all over again. Never mind the obvious fact that she was nine years old and was hesitant to even beat up the dummy during training.

And sure, her father was a murderer. But her mother was a healer. And of the two, he assume because she got her brains from her father she'd inherit his blood lust too. Contrary to popular belief, Jihi was more like her mother in every way possible.

Yes, she looked like Itachi Uchiha. No, she did not want to be like Itachi Uchiha.

Simple is and simple does.

* * *

><p>"Hinata where are-" The voice stopped and instantly she knew he was watching her. Sasuke was a lot of things but subtle was not one of them. Everyone knew he disliked his niece and would rather be worlds away from her because the rumor was, if Jihi was close then Itachi was closer than you'd think.<p>

"Sasuke?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, her stomach rounded and looking ready to burst. Just to put her father's only sibling at ease, Jihi stepped away from her aunt and sent him a nod. "What is it?"

Jihi watched the man that looked like her father (that looked like _her_). His eyes were hard and she suddenly felt the need to say something. "My mother was needed at the hospital." She smiled shakily, showing her whitened teeth. "I'm old enough to do missions for people twice my age but I can't stay home alone." She shrugged. That was her mother's logic and she refused to be disobedient and disregard her mother's wishes.

She hated being alone anyways, she always felt like she was being watched. And if the rumors were true and Itachi was waiting for the moment to grab her then she knew that being alone would only weaken her. So staying with others was best, seeing as she knew her father didn't want the burden of leaving anyone behind to tell the tale of him kidnapping his daughter. It was easier for them all, minus him.

"Aa." Sasuke replied and when Jihi took another step away from his pregnant wife, he visibly relaxed which in turn made her relax.

She didn't want to, but she would fight her uncle to save her own life.

"Sasuke." Hinata repeated his name after the two born Uchiha broke eye-contact. "What is it you wanted?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head. But Jihi already knew the woman would speak to her husband about his behavior towards her. But honestly, Jihi didn't mind. She understood. Really. Kind of.

Okay, she didn't understand and she kind of did mind, but she figured it was one of those 'you'll understand when you're older' things so she ignored it and pretended to not mind until she really didn't mind. She figured it'd be after she reached Jounin but far before Sasuke and Itachi would have their inevitable encounter. Possibly around the time her father comes to take her.

Interrupting her mental debate, Sasuke made a noise in the back of throat. "I was looking for you, actually. I have a mission but-" he glanced at Jihi again. "I can decline it."

Hinata rolled her eyes and Jihi noted that pregnancy turned her aunt into a sassy female. "Nonsense. Jihi-chan is here. And I'm not due for two more weeks. You have plenty of time to do your mission and return home."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably but his wife gave him a look, the same look her mother gave her when she was five and didn't clean her room. "Hai. I shall return in three days time." He kissed her cheek and gave Jihi one more warning glance before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Hinata went into labor two days later and her mother delivered her twin cousins.<p>

Ryou and Shin were both from pure Uchiha blood - from the looks of their black hair and black eyes and pale skin it seemed that way anyhow. And she knew they'd rival her for the title of 'Prodigy'. And deep down, she hoped one of them won.

Sasuke was displeased he missed his children's birth and he was further agitated when he returned home to find Jihi and Mitsuki had been staying in his home to help his wife while he was gone.

Jihi only laughed behind his back that one time.


	4. Eleven Years

**So ****_Fragile Words_**** got deleted and I don't know why. It wasn't breaking any rules or anything so it was quite useless to delete that but oh well.**

**I'm debating on re-writing it. Ugh.**

**Anyways, this will probably hit ten chapters at most. Hopefully I can finish it by the new year but don't hold me to it. This chapter is kind of short but it's a lot of characterization for Jihi and Sasuke. Their relationship is possibly the best thing about this story, in my point of view.**

**Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercy<strong>

At eleven years old, Jihi had made her first kill.

It wasn't really even on purpose. Jihi wasn't her father, she wasn't a killer. She didn't _want_ to take lives because to her, lives were precious and should be cherished - at least, that's what her mother had told her.

And even if it was a bandit trying to harm her, she regretted it the moment her kunai pierced through his heart.

_A kunai._

She hadn't meant for the blade to hit there. She had been aiming for his shoulder, just to injure him so she could take him back to Konoha for questioning and whatnot. But he moved and it hit clear through his heart. She watched his eyes widen and then the light in them died out and she knew that he was gone and it was her fault.

And Shikamaru wouldn't tell, she knew he wouldn't. But she tried to help him, she tried restarting his heart and didn't give up for a whole thirteen minutes until Shikamaru picked her up and held her while she cried for another thirty minutes.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she didn't tell her mother in fear of the woman she looked up to being disappointed in her.<p>

Her mother spent her life saving lives and healing people and Jihi just _murdered an innocent_ _man_.

Okay, maybe _innocent_ was pushing it because he _did_ attack her first but still. He was human, he bled red and breathed air. He might have had a family, a mother waiting for him at home and a wife who was carrying their third or fourth child. He might have had a son who idolized him and a daughter who loved him more than anything else in the world. And she killed him.

She killed him in cold blood and didn't even have to think twice about it.

_"Regretting it and mourning his lost makes you human, Jihi. It means you care. Don't think you're any less of a person because of this.__"_ Naruto had told her when her and Shikamaru made it back and gave their reports.

But she couldn't help but imagine nameless people feeling the anguish her mother would feel if she ever died.

* * *

><p>It was a month later when she finally spoke about it. She cried into her mother's arms and begged for forgiveness that she didn't know she hadn't needed.<p>

And when her mother promised that she'd love her no matter who she killed and how many she killed, Jihi knew that she would be okay. Not now, but soon.

She'd be okay.

* * *

><p>And finally, it was her Uncle <em>Sasuke<em>, of all people, to help her through the ordeal.

In the year and a half that passed since the twins' birth, Sasuke's and Jihi's relationship stayed all but nonexistent. But Ryou and Shin adored their older cousin so he had to put up with her. And in that time, Sasuke may or may not have grown to see that his niece was in fact, just that.

His niece.

Not his brother.

So when his heavily pregnant wife (restoring the clan and all that) informed him of what was happening with the smaller girl, he felt a small urge to comfort her. Or maybe the urge was his heavily pregnant wife (she grew more and more sassy with each month) telling him to get up and fix this mess since Jihi didn't have a father to comfort her in her time of need.

Anyways, that's how Sasuke found himself walking into Training Grounds Four and watching the small Uchiha girl go through her morning workouts. Shikamaru nodded from his place off to the side of the field and then pretended to be busy with the scroll he was looking over but Sasuke knew he would be listening.

"Jihi." Her uncle called and she paused, looking over at him and tensing.

"Is my mother okay?" She asked instantly and okay, Sasuke deserved that because he once thought he'd never engage the girl in conversation unless it was dire need as well.

But things change.

"No," he shook his head. "We do need to talk, though." He paused then and looked the girl over. She just looked _so much _like him. He took a deep breath. "Hinata told me about what happened awhile back."

She frowned.

He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged.

He nodded.

"Nice talk." And with that he walked away.

Shikamaru laughed and when he told Hinata about the conversation, she threw a kunai at him.

* * *

><p>But Jihi was back to her bubbly self a week later, begging Naruto for harder missions.<p> 


	5. Fourteen Years

**So I made an ArchiveOfOurOwn (AO3) finally. Don't really know if I'll be posting Naruto stuff on there, probably though. Once I get comfortable writing more descriptive scenes of violence and sex, that is. Those works will probably be posted on there.**

**Anyways, links in bio but nothing is up yet and probably won't be for awhile. Maybe a few one shots to get the hang of the website.**

**Also, I need a well-rounded beta if anyone is interest. I mostly write Fanfiction for Naruto, Twilight, and Hunger Games. I'm hoping to find someone for all three but if you're only comfortable with one or two then that's fine too. Just message me here or email me and we'll see if we're compatible for not.**

**So _Kouki Inuzuka_ and _Tai Akimichi_ are characters you want to pay attention to as they are a big part of Jihi's life from here on out.**

**Anyways, without further ado! Unbeta'd.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercy<strong>

Jihi had a love interest.

His name was Kouki and he was from the Inuzuka Clan, the son of her Aunt Hinata's old teammate's sister. He was a new Chunin around her age, at fourteen.

She was joining him and another male, Tai Akimichi, for a mission to Suna with Shikamaru. Normally their female teammate would assist them on these missions but she had bee fatally injured on their last recon mission and was hospitalized until further notice. Jihi didn't know the girl so she didn't care for her condition but her teammates seemed a bit torn up about it, so she made sure not to say anything ill of the girl.

Jihi had first seen Kouki at the hospital. It was dumb luck that her mother was working on his teammate's case and she happened to be there when he and Tai were visiting. He had given her a small smile, showing his slightly sharpened canines. His hair was chocolate colored and wild in a way that made her assume he had been running his fingers through it too much. His eyes, a soft, grey-green-blue color, were sad and worried. His skin was pale in a bad way and it was obvious he cared for this girl.

His teammate, Tai, was just as bad. His light brown hair was wild, complete chaos. His dark eyes were dropped low like he hadn't slept in days. He didn't even look up when Jihi made her appearance known, instead focusing on the body that laid hooked up to several machines. His skin was sickly pale and Jihi wondered if the girl was his lover or family member.

Or were teammates really that close?

* * *

><p>The second time she'd seen the Inuzuka boy, she was out with her Uncle Sasuke and her cousins, Ryou and Shin. Now five years old, the twins were into going out into the village and adventuring. Unlike their little brother, Michi, who had just turned three.<p>

Michi had taken his mother's shy demeanor (though Jihi's Aunt had somewhat grown out of it considering she was married to Uchiha Sasuke) and preferred solitude and training. Ryou and Shin were both rambunctious and loved going on the 'missions' that their mother gave them, which usually ended up being shopping with Sasuke or walking Jihi somewhere just to get them out the house, like the hospital or to training or to see her off on a mission.

Lets just say that everyone was hoping this next one would be a girl. (Yes, her aunt was pregnant again. It seemed like they were going for the world record at this point.)

So yeah, she was out with Uncle Sasuke and the Dynamic Duo when she'd seen Kouki the second time ever. He was with her Aunt Hinata's old teammate, Kiba, who recognized the group instantly and called out to them.

"Inuzuka." Uncle Sasuke gave him a bored stare and the man laughed, rubbing his chin where his beard was starting to grow in.

"Uchiha! Mini Uchiha!" He greeted and Jihi turned to give her Uncle a look of distaste. He shrugged in answer and she rolled her eyes, grabbing her cousins' hands before they had the chance to run off. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Resting, I hope." The eldest Uchiha (there) had grumbled. It was well known that Hyuga (born) women couldn't have too many children, and on her fourth child and third pregnancy, Hinata was now high-risk. That didn't stop the woman from trying to do everything, though.

"That's good. Oh hey! This is Kouki, my nephew. Kouki, this is Sasuke Uchiha, his kids, Ryou and Shin, and his niece, Jihi." Kiba introduced and Sasuke looked the kid over before humming.

"Hello," Kouki nodded politely before turning to Jihi. "Your mom is working on my Teammates case." He informed and Jihi nodded but inside she really couldn't care less about his teammate when the girl made his bright eyes turn sad. "Tell her 'thank you' for how hard shes working, okay?" He smiled softly.

"Okay," Jihi found herself nodding and then turned to her Uncle again. "I'm going to take the Duo to look at kunai. I think I need some knew ones." She murmured before heading off with the boys.

She fought the urge to look back.

* * *

><p>The third time she'd seen Kouki Inuzuka was when they were being assigned to the mission to Suna.<p>

Shikamaru had told her that they were to report to Naruto (because if anyone close to him called him 'Hokage-sama' he 'flipped a bitch', as Miss Ino would say) as they were being teamed up with some Chunin for a delivery mission.

When Jihi got there, she almost cursed when she saw the two Chunin were Kouki Inuzuka and his male teammate, who she quickly learned was named Tai Akimichi. After pleasantries, Naruto got down to business, explaining that they were delivering a few, _very_ important, scrolls to Kazekage-sama of Suna. They were to leave immediately and they did.

The mission went somewhat smoothly, only getting stopped by some bandits on the way there - though Tai took them out easily on his own. Jihi found that she and Shikamaru worked well with the two boys and she also found she liked conversing with the two.

Tai was funny and playful, and he liked to call her 'boss lady' because she was a _prodigy_ and would be taking the test for becoming a Jounin in the Fall while him and Kouki just became Chunin this past Spring. Tai _also_ was an only child, like her, and _also_ didn't know who his father was, so they quickly bonded over that.

Kouki was clearly the leader of their team (though she had yet to meet the female that was in a deep coma) and sort of reminded her of her Uncle Sasuke (oddly) when it came to his cool and collected personality. Though when Tai teased him or playfully fought with him, it was clear he was an Inuzuka at heart and the rest was probably just an act.

Shikamaru mostly stood back and let the three Chunin go about. He was mostly babysitting, anyways, because it still wasn't secure for Jihi to be out alone without anyone ANBU level or above and Shikamaru could handle the situation if it were to arise. (And by situation, yes, they mean Itachi Uchiha.)

* * *

><p>Jihi didn't go on another mission with Kouki and Tai, as their female teammate was awake by the time they'd returned home to Konoha. But she did see the boys passing by once in awhile and Tai made it his mission to train with 'boss lady' at least once a week.<p>

If she were to label it, Jihi would say she'd made her first friend that was outside her family.

Kouki was another story. His female teammate and he became an item after she fully healed and while he promised he held no feelings for Jihi, the blonde girl refused to let him around the prodigy, therefore she never saw him unless it was a passing-by moment in the markets.

Jihi wasn't sure if she was heart broken or not, because Kouki seemed displeased by his girlfriend's demands. So maybe, just maybe she still had a chance.


	6. Fifteen Years: part 1

**Points for updating?**

**Anyhow, just to clear some things up. Nothing bad is going to happen to Hinata-chan. I love her too much and maybe if it were her story, sure. But no, the most that would happen is she cant have anymore kids after a certain amount, 'kay? And thing Jihi/Kouki, Kouki/blondie, blondie/Tai, Tai/Jihi thing. So basically Tai liked the blonde female teammate but never told anymore, though it was obvious to Jihi. When she woke, she confessed her feelings to Kouki and he accepted. Jihi likes Kouki but maybe I might put her with Tai. Haven't really decided yet. Hmmm..**

**_READ!_ You guys vote on that. Tai/Jihi or Kouki/Jihi? I have a poll up!**

**So yeah, part two of this chapter will be up hopefully by tomorrow if not today. Merry Christmas Eve!**

**Enjoy! Unbeta'd. (Still need one.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercy<strong>

The year after meeting the boys was a bit emotional for Jihi.

She was fifteen now and a Jounin, being trained for Special Black Ops. She had also grown from the awkward girl she was to a beautiful woman with... _assets_. To say Sasuke was less than pleased would be an understatement.

It seemed boys liked how she grew and a few suitors brave enough, went to speak with the once Traitor about taking her out for a date. (Because if anything, Sasuke was the closest thing she had to a father.) If they weren't brave enough, they'd seek out Shikamaru to ask. (Because he was a close second, after Sasuke.) And if they were really scared, they'd talk to Tai. (Because he filled the role of her best friend/brother/awkward male that everyone thinks is her boyfriend but knew he wasn't. And they assumed if they could get into Tai's good graces, then they could move up the ranks to Shikamaru and Sasuke.)

All three males were annoyed, to put it lightly.

But none of them were as annoyed as Jihi. She didn't really want a boyfriend (except maybe if Kouki suddenly broke up with blondie - no she didn't care to remember the girl's name - and came to confess his undying love for her) and would much rather focus her free time on Tai or training or her cousins who were all more like little siblings (they all even called her 'Ane-chan').

Not to mention that there was more and more Akatsuki spottings getting closer and closer to Fire Country's border. Naruto assumed they would attack to get Jihi, and possible Mitsuki too. Jihi could defend herself, at least a bit. She was no Sanin but she was still strong. But her mother wasn't. Mitsuki didn't have ninja training at all, she was a medic. Not a ninja.

So who had time to date when your father was possibly coming to kidnap you and maybe kill your mother?

* * *

><p>Jihi and Shikamaru had just gotten done training. Of course she was a Jounin now, but Shikamaru had been her Sensei for six years now and her rank wouldn't ever change that.<p>

As they walked to the market place to head to _Midori_, her favorite _Tea and More_ shop, they paused when her name was called by the deep baritone voice owned by none other than Tai Akimichi. He was taller, having gone through his own growth spurt in the past year. He still had that boyish look to him, but the Chunin was ruggedly handsome and it made Jihi grin.

"Hey, boss lady. How ya been?" He grinned cheekily. Tai had been on a two week mission to Lighting Country so she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever. So it was no surprise when she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, making him laugh. Even Shikamaru chuckled a bit.

"I missed you." The Uchiha girl said simply after pulling back. Tai didn't mind, of course. She glanced around and saw the rest of his team stroll up. Kouki looked the same, only older. His eyes didn't sparkle like before, either, and he didn't smile as much. The girl (blondie), had her face pulled into a frown. It was obvious she had a dislike for Jihi, not that Jihi cared what the other girl thought. And their Sensei, Rock Lee, grinned brightly.

"Shikamaru! It has been forever but you still burn with the flame of youth!" The man greeted and Shikamaru laughed. You'd think being complete opposites that the two wouldn't run in the same crowd. But Jihi learned awhile ago that Shikamaru was great friends with the green-clad man.

"Lee," her Sensei greeted. "Jihi and I were just going to get some Tea and Dango from _Midori_, would you and your team like to join us?"

Of course Tai instantly shouted that he was in, making Jihi punch him in the arm for being so loud. "Yes! They deserve a reward for a mission complete! Let us go, team!" He cried and Jihi cringed. She liked Lee, she did. But jeez. She's glad Naruto gave her Shikamaru as a Sensei.

* * *

><p>It was clear that blondie, who she found out was named Kiku Fuma, was displeased with having to be around Jihi, let alone converse with her. Lee and Shikamaru were talking about some former mission they were on when they were Genin a long time ago having to do with her Uncle Sasuke (she wasn't paying any attention, really) so that left the four teens to converse on their own.<p>

The awkwardness was filled with Tai talking about the mission, what he could talk about at least. Jihi listened and sipped her tea, humming a bit and nodding when it was necessary.

"Uchiha Jihi," a voice called from her left and she stilled, turning to the masked ANBU. She recognized the bird mask. Shikamaru looked up as well and both waited for the ANBU to continue. "Hokage-sama requests your presence on a pressing matter immediately." He continued slowly. (Naruto wasn't around to scold him for calling him 'Hokage-sama'.)

"What is it?" She stood slowly, tilting her head.

"It's Mitsuki, Jihi." Her Uncle Neji breathed, breaking code, and her blood ran cold. "There's been an accident."

She'd never ran so fast in her life.


	7. Fifteen Years: part 2

**This is part two of Fifteen Years.**

**So yeah. I kind of explained Mitsuki's meeting with Itachi in the first chapter (how he saved her from those bandits), but she'll explain more in this chapter about all that. This'll be ending soon. I'll tell you when, though. Probably no more than five more chapters.**

**Go check out my poll for Jihi's love! **

**Unbeta'd. (Seriously guys. I need one.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercy<strong>

_She'd never ran so fast in her life._

* * *

><p>When she got to the hospital where her mother was, she didn't even give a second thought to Naruto, her Uncle Sasuke, nor Tsunade. Instead she ran to her mother, who sat in the hospital bed, and hugged her tightly.<p>

"Jihi," Mitsuki breathed and hugged her back, wincing a bit at the fear in her daughter's eyes. "Don't worry so much, I'm fine." The woman smiled, though it looked more like a grimace to her daughter.

"What happened?" Jihi hissed as her Uncle Neji and Shikamaru came into the room, panting a bit. Mitsuki sighed, obviously not enjoying the attention being solely on her.

"I just... I'm not built like you. I can't sense you guys around and-"

"Someone was in the house?" Jihi squeaked in anger. "Who was it? Why would they hurt you? Tell me they're being interrogated right now!"

"Jihi," Mitsuki frowned in warning and the Jounin shut her mouth, though it was obvious she wasn't happy to. "I'm not sure. At first I thought it was you but then...-"

_"-Jihi?" Mitsuki called into the hallway. "Did you learn anything new today? Actually, is there anything else you could possibly learn?" She teased her gifted daughter, turning back to the scroll that Tsunade had given her._

_After a moment of silence, her stomach settled oddly and a chill ran up her spine. "J-Jihi?" She called again._

_"Still so naive after all these years, I see."_

Jihi's breath caught at her mother's tale. Her father had shown up at the house to retrieve Jihi, only to find her mother alone and vulnerable. She felt sick, suddenly.

"Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked angrily, the others obviously too stunned to say anything.

"Actually," Mitsuki frowned in thought. "He... didn't. It was the oddest thing, really...-"

_"Y-You shouldn't be here.." Mitsuki gasped, stepping back to put distance between herself and the father of her daughter. Not that it helped much, he was in front of her in an instant and she hadn't even got the chance to flinch back._

_He raised a hand and grazed her olive-colored skin with his pale hand. "Almost sixteen years and you still reek of innocence. It makes my head spin, honestly." He spoke again._

"He... complimented you?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Mitsuki flushed. "I told you it was odd. He didn't do anything but..." Memories flooded and she gasped.

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at once.

"Arata..." she moaned in agony.

_"What do you want?" She whispered in fear._

_Itachi smiled, then. "To give you back what was so harshly taken from you sixteen years ago."_

* * *

><p>After Tsunade deemed Mitsuki healthy and completely unharmed, they moved to the privacy of the Hokage mansion. Mitsuki was finally going to give the information about those two years she had gone missing.<p>

In attendance was Mitsuki, of course, along with Jihi, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kakashi, Anko, and some ANBU that she didn't really know personally.

Mitsuki explained the night she'd gone missing, how she went out into the forest and was almost attacked by bandits. How a mysterious man saved her, only to whisk her away into the night for himself. She told how she woke up in a dark room, on stone cold floor in nothing but the silk nightgown she'd wore out that winter night. She then explained that she had no contact for what seemed like forever, how she got fed three meals a day by some unknown man that never talked but that was about it. And she explained how just as she thought she'd go crazy, a man walked in and gave her a kunai, telling her to either slit her throat there and then or lay in his bed and bare him children.

Of course Mitsuki chose the latter.

"It wasn't all that bad, though." She admitted, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "He never hurt me and when I fell pregnant, I was treated like a freaking princess." She sighed sadly.

"It took two years to knock you up?" Anko asked skeptically. Jihi glared at the blunt woman, though Mitsuki didn't mind.

"No," Mitsuki shook her head. "I... I didn't remember because he put seals on my memory. But he unlocked them, it's why I passed out and Neji found me on the kitchen floor." She bit her lip. "Arata..." she breathed the name again. "He's my... my _son_."

* * *

><p>After the group of people discovered the untold story of Mitsuki's first birth to a baby boy named Arata, they quickly set into action about shutting down the village and putting a protective detail on Mitsuki and Jihi both.<p>

Months and nothing happened but Naruto never relented, knowing Itachi Uchiha was out there and with a son that they knew nothing about... To say the village Hokage was in a slight panic would be an understatement.

Then the letter came.

It was simple enough, written on a scroll that was found on Mitsuki's nightstand when she woke up one winter morning. (It was the same day she'd gone missing all those days again and the thought made her a bit sick.)

_War can be avoided._

_East Gate, March 14th at 8:18_


	8. Sixteen Years

**Hola! I'm trying to finish this before I have to go back to school in January ugh.**

**Anyways! Yeah, here we go! The big confrontation!**

**(Anyone notice the date Itachi picked to 'avoid war' was White Day? *giggles*)**

**So... here we go! Unbeta'd. (...)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercy<strong>

March 14 was White Day. And it also happened to be Jihi's day of birth, not that she really celebrated it then. Having your birthday on a holiday was horrible, honestly.

But it was fitting in the oddest and most suspicious ways. She'd meet her father on her sixteenth birthday, she'd meet her brother on her sixteenth birthday. (Her father would reconnect with the mother of his children on the day that men are supposed to cherish their lovers and bring gifts - that didn't pass by her but her mother didn't seem to notice.)

"You think he's going to attack?" Mitsuki frowned as they held a meeting just before.. _the meeting_. Naruto had called for some ninja to attend this meeting with Mitsuki and Jihi, and Jihi thought that was best. Mitsuki didn't agree.

"He might," Shikamaru, Jihi's sensei and one of the ninja that'll be there with them murmured. "We don't know what he wants exactly, Mitsuki. It's best to be safe, rather than sorry."

"If he wanted to attack, why didn't he kill Mitsuki when he had the chance all those months ago?" Kiba frowned and his nephew, Kouki, nodded in agreement.

Most everyone there was ANBU (Sasuke, Neji, and Shino), thought there was some Jounin (Kouki, Tai, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba and Lee) and some Special ANBU (Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiku). Jihi knew not all of them would go with her and her mother to the East gate, but there would be here as back up if needed.

Mitsuki was not amused, obviously. "I agree with Kiba. I mean, he gave me my memory _back_. I don't want to take his kindness for granted. He's giving Konoha a change to stand, giving us a chance to prevent war. And we are throwing that in his face by attacking him while his guard is down!"

Naruto groaned, rubbing his temples. "We won't attack unless he does, Mitsuki. I promise. But you will have a protective detail with you to make sure he nor anyone else harms you. We want to avoid war, of course. But I refuse to give two of Konoha's people up to do it."

"You think he'll want to take Miss Mitsuki and Jihi?" Tai frowned, his fingers gripping Jihi's for some sort of comfort. Jihi squeezed back in return.

"We don't know. It might be an option though." Naruto grunted. "Sasuke, Neji, and Shino; take your teams and fan out around the area. Kakashi, Anko, and Team Lee, I want you guys with Mitsuki and Jihi. Don't let them out of your site and don't let Itachi used Genjustu on Mitsuki. Jihi would probably be able to break it but I doubt Mitsuki would be able to. The rest of you I want to fall back. Wait for Sasuke or Kakashi to cue if they need any back up.

"We've got one shot at this, guys. Avoid war but no man is left behind. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Jihi was nervous. She stood next to her mother in the middle of a horse-shoe made out of people. On her left was Tai and Kiku. Next to her mother, Kouki and Lee. Behind them were Kakashi and Anko.<p>

She knew she was safe, if anything she could hold her own against Itachi (she'd beat her Uncle Sasuke a few times in spars so she might not win, but she could defiantly survive a while). But her mother? Her mother wasn't even Genin level in combat. She'd die in seconds.

_"Shut your eyes."_ She heard a new voice say and glanced around. Mitsuki listened and Jihi suddenly knew it had to be her father, the way her mother shook in fear. _"Step forward."_ The sultry and seductive voice whispered again and once again her mother listened.

Jihi glanced at Kakashi, who was no doubt leading this group. He didn't move to stop her mother so neither did she.

When Mitsuki was about ten feet away, a figure materialized in front of her and she paused. Everyone held their breath as Itachi Uchiha stood not three feet in front of the well known Medic. He didn't even spare them a glance, instead he grabbed Mitsuki's chin lightly and tilted her head up so she would be looking at him had her eyes been open.

He whispered something to her and Jihi watched her mother gasp before her eyes shot open and she turned to her right. Jihi turned as well and there stood another man, looking much like Itachi except he had olive-colored skin like her mother and his hair was short and let down with loose curls that framed his face.

_"Arata..."_ her mother whimpered and the man tilted his head, a slow grin covering his once stoic face.

"Hello... _mother_." He said in a deep voice to match their father's.

And Jihi's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>Arata didn't move closer. Instead he assessed the situation with his stone eyes. He took in each person that surrounded the clearing starting with his mother.<p>

She was beautiful, just like he remembered. The few times his father had allowed him to sneak into Konoha to see the woman he wanted nothing more than to meet was memories he'd never soon forget. Her hair was shorter than he remembered from the last time, three years ago, so she must have cut it. She also seemed to stop dying it as it wasn't that blood red that matched the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes but it was now a charcoal black color. Her eyes were a warm brown that looked at him in awe and her skin was silk smooth looking and soft olive-colored like his own but a shade or two darker.

He tore his eyes away for a few seconds to take in his sister, his little sister that didn't know he existed until a few months prior. She looked like their father, like an Uchiha. Her hair was pin straight and black as night. He figured her eyes were still black as well but right then she had her Sharingan activated so the three pupils were spinning in a red sea. She was on the short side, shorter than both him and their father. But she stood about the same height at their mother. He remembered she was sixteen years old today.

The rest of the group he took in quickly. Kakashi Hatake with his one Sharingan eye, Anko Mitarashi and her Curse Mark curse, Rock Lee and his team of new Jounin. No one was a threat so he took a chance and stepped forward, though in the direction of his sister instead of his parents.

"Happy birthday," he said simply and produced a scroll, handing it to Jihi. He could hear her heartbeat pounding and it made his smile.

"A gift?" She frowned in confusion, looking as if it would blow up.

"It is your birthday, is it not?" Arata smirked in amusement. "Mother mentioned you not learning new stuff so I thought that you'd be able to learn this. No one in Konoha knows this move, except maybe Sasuke Uchiha. Have him teach you."

"Oh..." she breathed and looked up at him in awe. Her Sharingan turned off and he met her dark eyes with a level stare. "Thank you, Aniki." She said without realizing and it made his heart sore.

"You're welcome," he hummed and ruffled her hair before turning to walk over to their parents. Jihi followed with little hesitation.

* * *

><p>"You've not married." Itachi observed as he kept one eye on his children's first interaction.<p>

Mitsuki flushed in embarrassment. "Most men avoid me, in fear that you'd come kill them for pursuing your bitch." She breathed and bit her lip, tilting her head. "Whenever someone got confident enough to ask me out, they backed out before we got to the second date. Some didn't even make it that far."

It was said in an accusing voice but Itachi ignored it. "You are far more than my bitch." He responded.

"Is there any more seals on my brain that are blocking my memory?" She changed the subject, feeling quite uncomfortable with the subject of her relationship status.

"Just some that are blocking Akatsuki secrets I may have told you in the comfort of our bed chambers." He shrugged nonchalantly. It made her face burn red again as he mentioned the many times she laid in his bed.

He kept bringing every conversation back to them being together, whether it was sexually or romantically, at one point.

And she couldn't be more glad when their children approached them.

* * *

><p>"What is it you want? To avoid war?" Mitsuki asked out loud, no longer letting their conversation be whispered.<p>

The wind blew and Jihi linked their fingers together.

"Want... to avoid war...?" Itachi hummed in thought. "I would say for you two to come with us. But I am assuming your Hokage promised an attack if we tried to take you." He sighed and glanced at his son who was watching him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. "Arata would like to visit you and Jihi every once in awhile. He likes the thought of a family and since he's technically not an enemy to Konoha, he should be allowed immunity."

Mitsuki blinked and watched her son look away in embarrassment. She glanced back at Kakashi who was watching them intently before nodding. "I think that could be arranged. Though Naruto might want him to have certain days to visit on or maybe to become an unofficial Konoha ninja."

"I'd be willing to meet with your Hokage." Arata spoke easily and Mitsuki smiled.

"Is that it?" Jihi frowned, not convinced.

Itachi glanced her over. "It's not." He nodded. "I'd also like to train you. Frequently."

Jihi stilled and bit her lip. It was her turn to be embarrassed. "You want... to train me?" She murmured in confusion.

"I'm assuming the Copy Cat ninja and my little brother have taught you in the art of the Sharingan and Uchiha way. But of course I know things that they don't know. Let me train you once a week. You can even bring babysitters along so your Hokage knows you aren't being harmed." He offered.

Jihi looked at her mother who smiled to show it was her choice. "Okay." She agreed, because who in their right mind would turn down the offer to be trained by their father, the Great Itachi Uchiha?

* * *

><p>It was Jihi's sixteen birthday when she finally met her father and brother.<p>

And while they weren't a family, they were close enough.

And that might have been the greatest present she had ever received.


End file.
